Situations
by silenceofdeath4
Summary: AU. Liley in upcoming chapters. R&R please! Starts off weirdly the first two or three chapters. Miley gets thrown into a alternate timeline where she's 11 years old again, but she's not in the same situation as she was.
1. Chapter 1

Another moment passes by, and I'm still sitting here in this small room.

I'm crying and alone, yet I don't want to be comforted right now.

Maybe later, when I feel better.

But, will I ever feel better?

I know that he would be here in a heartbeat, if I called him.

But, I also know he would ask questions.

The questions I can't deal with.

I could call everyone in my phone, and they would all be like him.

Except for her.

She would have never questioned why I would be crying.

She'd wait for me to tell her.

But, this time, I can't call the one person I desperately need.

Because, she's the reason I will cry myself to sleep tonight.

She's the reason I fell I love and had my heart broken.

Why did you leave every one?

Why did you leave your parents?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you leave us all behind?

Why did you take your life from us?

Why did you take your life from me?

Why did you leave, Lilly?

…..

Why don't I have any answers?


	2. Chapter 2

I feel myself falling.

Spinning into a world of confusion.

Another dimension.

This one is full of empty dreams, heartbreak, and depression.

How can this be?

One day, I'm on a stage, singing, and having the time of my life with my dad and brother in Malibu. I was happy with everything.

And then, I guess, I woke up.

The sky is darker, the happiness has disappeared. Instead of Malibu, I'm sitting in Tennessee. Living in an old antique house.

I'm eleven years old again. I'm not as optimistic. My thoughts are filled with blood, death, and horrible things.

Things I can't get rid of.

How did this happen?

When did this happen?

Why did this happen?

I can feel all the past memories slipping. It's as if I'm trying to keep a thousand flies from escaping a room full of open windows. I can't seem to close the windows fast enough.

Where am I?

Wait…_Who_ am I?


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear someone saying something. But I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like they were talking on a cellphone with only one bar of service. The static was loud in my ear.

I couldn't move my body; I couldn't even open my eyes. This darkness was slightly comforting, but a voice kept chanting in the background.

Soon, it became more frantic and the darkness was exchanged for a reddish glow.

My arms began to feel cold, my eyes felt heavy, and I cold hear a beeping sound. The voice and static had disappeared.

My eyes became lighter and I could open them. A small lamp in the corner of this white room was the only source of light.

My eyes grew to adjust to the light.

I could make you a chair and two doors. I was lying in a white bed, and hooked up to some type of machine that would beep.

I saw the door to the right of the bed begin to open.

I saw a man step in. He looked to be in his mid-forties. His hair was a deep brown and was cut just above his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes that looked worn out. As if they used to radiate love and warmth but now held grief and slight anger.

He looked sad, as if he had lost everything important to him.

I wanted to help him.

I had to try to help him begin to heal.

But I don't think my first question actually helped.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I could see the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Just seeing this made me want to cry. He looked so tired and broken.

I watched as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

I watched him cover his eyes and begin to cry to himself.

I felt as if I knew him but my mind couldn't place his face. His heart was breaking and mine was beginning.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, attempting to sit up in the cold bed.

"Do you know who you are?" he asks after he stopped crying. He wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

"No." I give him a short, simple reply.

"Oh." He says as he stands back up.

"Wait!" I say as he moved towards the door. I must have surprised him because he jumped slightly when I yelled.

"What?" he asks, he looks at me with a curious expression lining his face.

"Who are you?" I ask him again.

"I'm…" he stops talking to wipe his eyes again, "Robby Ray Stewart."

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, desperately wanting an answer.

"Miley." He says before giving me a small, sad smile and silently leaving the room.

"Miley." I repeat the name. It seems familiar.

"Miley." I say again.

All of the sudden, my vision starts to get cloudy. It's like someone's shining a bright light in my eyes.

The light keeps getting brighter and brighter.

Then I notice that it's not some random light shining in my eyes.

I find myself standing.

Standing in the middle of a road.

The lights are headlights of a car.

But the car isn't moving.

It's sitting in the middle of the road.

Walking over to it, I peer inside and see a small girl, and an older woman who could pass as her mom.

They're both laughing at something. But they're not moving.

It's like they're stuck in time.

Stuck in a moment.

I look more closely at the small girls face.

Her blue eyes stand out more than anything else, and her hair was a dark brown. Her hair grew below her shoulders.

Just like the older woman's.

The older woman had slightly darker blue eyes and lighter hair.

I moved closer to the window and jumped back in surprise, gasping when I saw someone looking back at me.

When I moved back towards the window, I saw the other person do the same.

Getting even closer to the window, I finally realized that it was my reflection.

Looking past my reflection, I saw myself again.

I was that little girl.

But, why am I here if I'm there?

* * *

A/N: all right, I don't mean to sound all desperate or anything, but seriously..can ya'll leave a review? A smiley face, a plain old 'It was okay.', anything because I seriously don't know if I'm going to continue this after I get what I already have written down. It's only like, 2 more chapters...lol..review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time:**_

_I moved closer to the window and jumped back in surprise, gasping when I saw someone looking back at me._

_When I moved back towards the window, I saw the other person do the same._

_Getting even closer to the window, I finally realized that it was my reflection._

_Looking past my reflection, I saw myself again._

_I was that little girl._

_But, why am I here if I'm there?_

* * *

Suddenly, I watch as the car starts moving.

Slowly, at first. Then it started moving at a faster speed.

I watched in horror as the car kept going and turned the corner at the same time a semi-truck went straight past the stop sign it was supposed to stop at.

In slow motion, the semi barreled straight on and crashed into he driver's side of the car.

The car was tossed aside and the semi kept going on.

I felt numb as the scene sped back up and what was supposed to be minutes turned into seconds.

I watched as the ambulance appeared and pull ed up to the wreckage.

I stared as they pulled a small body from the passenger seat.

_My body._

I felt my heart drop when they tried to pull the other person out. Her body was stuck. They used a crowbar to push apart the steering wheel and door to make more room for her body to be lifted out.

The door was caved in, the glass had shattered, and the car was lying in a heap.

I continued to watch as they pulled her out and placed her on a stretcher.

Walking closer, I could hear them talking. The police officer in black and a man dressed in light blue uniform talked to each other.

"Brooke Stewart, 43, time of death, 7:09 p.m.", the man in blue shook his head, solemnly.

"What about the little girl?", the police officer inquired.

"Miley Stewart, 11, no broken bones, but serious head injury. Both were wearing seatbelts."

"Any relatives?"

"Robby Ray Stewart has been notified." The man said.

Nodding, the police officer turned and walked back to his patrol car.

I watched as the men closed the doors to the ambulance.

I watched them pull away.

I watched them take her away.

Take away someone who I don't recall meeting.

Someone who I should have known.

Someone I might never remember.

_My mom._


	6. Chapter 6

I felt someone shaking me.

Opening my eyes, I was surprised that it had all been a dream.

_Or was it?_

I saw some guy in a white suit standing beside my bed and my 'dad' on the other side.

"Hey, Bud." He says to me. "Doctor has to check a couple things, and then we can leave."

I watched as the doctor checked the machines before he reached over to my arm.

He said he had to pull the needle out and it wouldn't hurt for long.

I feel my tear up for a couple of seconds as the pain and pressure shot through my arm and through my body.

"It's okay." I hear Robby Ray tell me.

_Is it?_

Soon, after a small 'check-up', the doctor says I can go home as long as I 'get bed rest, and take the medication' they give me.

Slowly, I move to the edge of the bed.

Surprisingly, I find that I haven't much trouble walking. I only felt slightly dizzy but probably because of the lack of food than the 'head injury'.

We walked out of the room and I sat in some plastic chairs as my dad checked for my medication.

Soon, I was standing outside in the sunlight with my dad.

He led me over to a white truck. I got into the passenger seat as my dad started the truck.

I watched as we passed cars and people. We passed buildings, or maybe, they passed us.

The traffic got lighter as we headed farther out of the city. My dad pulled off onto a dusty road and we bumped along the gravel.

We pulled up to a rather large and old looking house after a quiet stretch of silence.

"Here we are." He says, turning the truck off and getting out.

_Where are we?_

I looked up as the house and watched as my dad passed in front of the pickup and walked to open my door.

As we walked up to the house, I couldn't help but notice how much older the house looked up close.

_Our house._

He led me into the house and showed me around it. He led me through the kitchen, a living room, up some old worn-out stairs, a clean bathroom, past a locked door, and finally, my room.

The walls inside were covered in posters. Most of the posters were of bands and singers.

The window was covered by dark maroon curtains and the bed was covered by a dark maroon blanket.

"We'll have dinner at seven." I hear my dad say before he closed the door and walked back downstairs.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had a half hour to kill before dinner.

Looking around, I saw a bookcase beside the bed in the corner of the room.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down and looked over the book titles.

The books were all different kinds. Some were parts of series and all were different colors.

One book caught my eye.

It had no way to distinguish it besides the black cover.

Carefully, I pull it out and see no title on the cover.

Opening the book, I found the words 'M.R.S.'s journal.' were printed in a deep blue.

Very interested, I began to turn the page before I stopped myself.

'I don't want to invade their privacy.' Was my first thought.

But then I remembered that it was my room.

Why would someone put their stuff in my room?

_Unless, this was mine._

I slowly opened the book, preparing myself to shut the book in case it wasn't actually mine.

I started to read the first entry and became even more interested when I knew it was mine.

* * *

a.n.: thanks for reading this! even though a lot of people haven't reviewed, I think I might continue this. I only have one chapter written left, and I might write another today. But I am going to try to finish this story for those that are still interested. Oh, and i know it says 'Liley' in upcoming chapters, but it won't be for a while. sorry if you were expecting it to just show up in the beginning! 


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time:

_One book caught my eye._

_It had no way to distinguish it besides the black cover._

_Carefully, I pull it out and see no title on the cover._

_Opening the book, I found the words 'M.R.S.'s journal.' were printed in a deep blue._

_Very interested, I began to turn the page before I stopped myself._

'_I don't want to invade their privacy.' Was my first thought._

_But then I remembered that it was my room._

_Why would someone put their stuff in my room?_

Unless, this was mine.

_I slowly opened the book, preparing myself to shut the book in case it wasn't actually mine._

_I started to read the first entry and became even more interested when I knew it was mine._

* * *

_November 23, 2003_

_Today's the 23__rd__ and it's finally my 11__th__ birthday! My mom and dad bought me the two books I wanted! My best friend, Kelly, gave me a silver necklace. It has the letter M on it for Miley. That's my name. I guess I should tell a little about myself…_

_My name is Miley, as I've said before, I just turned 11 today. I have a best friend and her name is Kelly, I have a brother. His name's Jackson, my dad and mom are married and we live a little ways outside Nashville Tennessee. My dad's name is Robby Ray and my mom's name is Brooke. I love to sing, dance, and read. Sometimes I like to write stories, but nobody really knows that._

_I bought this little black book today. I was at a store in Nashville. I even bought it with my won money. It has a lot of pages in it but I don't think I could write every single day. But even once a month would be alright. I got this so I could write in it and just express my feelings through writing. I have another way of getting rid of stress, but it isn't very 'healthy'. My mom's calling me. Bye!_

_Miley Ray_

I re-read the entry again. Thinking, I began to wonder what my 'not very healthy' stress reliever was. I began to turn the page when I heard someone walking down the hallway.

Quickly, I threw the book underneath the bed and stood up to move towards the door.

Opening the door, I looked out and saw someone coming out of the door at the end of the hallway. It was that room with the locked door.

He was as tall as Robby Ray, but he was still a half foot taller than me.

He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing Levi's and a plain white shirt.

"Hey, Miles, you okay?" he asks, walking by me and down the stairs.

"Yeah." I say, I watched as he disappeared down the stairs with a wave of his hand.

I walked back into my room and shut the door. Walking back over to the bed and sat down atop of it. Lying down, I leaned over the edge and reached for the little black book.

Slowly, I opened the book again and began to read the second entry.

* * *

AN: I have the next 3 chapter written down..just not typed..thanks for those who reviewed! It made my day so much brighter! lol. Hmm..oh yeah, i put up a new story and I'm thinking about just typing some random one-shot! R&R please! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:**

_I walked back into my room and shut the door. Walking back over to the bed and sat down atop of it. Lying down, I leaned over the edge and reached for the little black book._

_Slowly, I opened the book again and began to read the second entry._

* * *

_**December 12, 2003**_

_Okay, kind of a long time has passed. But that's all right. I just got back from school. Break starts next week. My cousin Luanne's coming to spend Christmas with us. So is my aunt Dolly._

_We have a concert this week. Tomorrow, actually. The annual concert we have at our school. Every grade up to 7__th__ has to participate. I have a duet! It's with this boy named Mark Kelson. We're singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'. The music director likes the way our voices sound together._

_I wish I could be famous someday. A singer is what I want to be. My dad used to be a singer. Country is what he sang. He even had a mullet. That was before I could remember. I think my mom made him cut it off. Even though, he likes to think otherwise._

_I hope I don't mess up tomorrow!_

_I probably will. Gosh! Why does this always happen? It's weird. Like, I get in a weird kind of mood. I start feeling so sad and depressed and I put myself down all the time. I know that I should have more confidence, but I don't. I just wish I was more confident in myself. But that only seems to happen when I try to disguise myself as someone else. But, I doubt I can get far with some sort of secret identity._

_Plus, these feelings for a certain someone don't help. Sometimes I get rid of these feelings in a not so 'healthy' way, as I said before._

_I'm eleven years old! I shouldn't be having all these feelings! I should be worrying about normal things. Like, school work, school in general, and boys. Not my best girl friend._

_But, I guess it doesn't really matter. I've already done it and nobody actually cares. I guess I should've thought about it more. But, I'll just have to live with the scars there to remind me of what I went through. Physically, and emotionally. I didn't put them in obvious places, if you're wondering. I mean, seriously._

_I hope everyone would understand if I told them. I doubt it, though; everyone likes to blow things out of proportion._

_Jackson's coming._

_In case you haven't figured it out…_

_My name is Miley Ray Stewart and I'm a cutter.

* * *

_

I finished reading the entry and set the book down beside me.

My body felt weird.

_Was that really me?_

_Am I that person?_

_Did I really write that?_

_Scars?_

I looked down at my hands and over to the bedside table.

Thinking, I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtains, I saw mountains on the horizon; the sun was hovering above them. The clouds were scattered across the sky and made it look darker than it was.

Looking down at what I was wearing, I saw my dark blue trunks went down below my knees; my t-shirt was white with a flowery design covering most of it.

I heard my dad from downstairs telling me to come down for dinner.

_Does he know?_

I sighed, I had so many questions, but it seemed like I was the only one who could answer them. But, I wasn't even me.

I turned from the beautiful yet depressing sight, and walked downstairs to eat dinner with two people I didn't know.

Two people who didn't even know _me._

_

* * *

_

_AN: _okay, thank you everyone who reviewed, I have way more stuff to add, but my chapters are always short and updates are far apart. I'm sorry for that, and I'll try to be better about it. My fingers hurt right now, I recieved a guitar for Christmas! lol. Sorry for changing my penname if it confuses anyone! but I need a new change. I'll try to update by next week! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

_Does he know?_

I sighed, I had so many questions, but it seemed like I was the only one who could answer them. But, I wasn't even me.

I turned from the beautiful yet depressing sight, and walked downstairs to eat dinner with two people I didn't know.

Two people who didn't even know _me.

* * *

_

Nearly three days had passed since I had read from that small little book.

I had tried to ask my dad about why I was in the hospital, but all he tells me is that it was just an accident.

That dream, vision, flashback or whatever, seemed so _real_.

But I knew I couldn't tell _anyone_.

I knew that I would have to finish reading the journal sometime or another, but it's so weird reading about a past I don't remember.

This girl I was supposedly liking, where was she? If she was supposed to be my best friend, then where was she? Maybe, something happened. I guess I should read the book.

Remember those flashback things? Like, that car crash? I've had another one since then.

I have no idea if it was from this place I am now.

_Gah! This is all so confusing!_

This dream or memory wasn't about anyone I've seen so far since I came back from the hospital. Well, besides me.

_I was in a room, sitting on a bed and looking at a picture. Like the last memory, I was looking at myself from a corner of the room. But, here's the weird thing, I was older. Not a lot, but there was a difference._

_I watched as the door opened and in stepped the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

_She had light blonde hair, and beautiful blue-green eyes that seemed to make you feel like you're drowning._

"_Hey, Miley." She said in an angelic voice that made my heart melt._

"_Hey, Lils." The older version of me replied._

"_Ready for tonight?" she sat down beside Miley on the bed._

"_Yeah, I'm only a little bit nervous." Miley admitted, turning to face Lilly._

"_Don't be, I know you'll do great." The blonde encouraged, grabbing Miley's hand as she stood up._

_I watched as Lilly pulled Miley towards the closet door._

_From where I was standing, it looked like they stepped into some cramped space for fun._

_Moving closer to the door, I nearly gasped as I saw two more opened doors revealed behind the first small closet._

_Walking even closer, I could see tons of clothes, shoes, and accessories filling the small room._

_Io could see a turning floor that had racks of bright clothes on it. Random chairs filled some of the space, some kind of awards lined the walls, and two initials were printed nearly everywhere._

_I only had time to read, 'Hannah Montana' before the scene I was watching just seemed to dissolve before my eyes._

I opened my eyes again to find myself inside a dark room.

I stared at the digital alarm clock next to the bed and watched as nearly an hour went by.

5:30 A.M. was when I could finally fall back asleep.

* * *

_AN: okay...so, we have semester tests this week, and I have no idea if i'll have any free time. I have so many ideas running through my head, ideas mainly for more stories. Mostly Liley, and a Loe. I have this one fic that I wrote a couple weeks ago, but I'm very doubtful I'll post it. You can read a summary on my little profile page. **R&R** please!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_** **Sorry for not updating! I don't really have a good excuse. Basketball is finally over, but golf is starting soon..anyways, I have some extra time. This story might not go on for much longer. I might move things along pretty fast, which will make this story worse, and finish it in about five chapters. I only have a couple more chapters written.**

_**Last Time:**_

_I watched as Lilly pulled Miley towards the closet door._

_From where I was standing, it looked like they stepped into some cramped space for fun._

_Moving closer to the door, I nearly gasped as I saw two more opened doors revealed behind the first small closet._

_Walking even closer, I could see tons of clothes, shoes, and accessories filling the small room._

_Io could see a turning floor that had racks of bright clothes on it. Random chairs filled some of the space, some kind of awards lined the walls, and two initials were printed nearly everywhere._

_I only had time to read, 'Hannah Montana' before the scene I was watching just seemed to dissolve before my eyes._

I opened my eyes again to find myself inside a dark room.

I stared at the digital alarm clock next to the bed and watched as nearly an hour went by.

5:30 A.M. was when I could finally fall back asleep.

* * *

_**February 10, 2004**_

_It's been nearly two months since I last wrote. Not a lot has happened. I sang in two talent shows in January. The next one is next week. I got 2__nd__ in the first show and 1__st__ place in the last one. I was so excited. I sang, 'You've Got a Friend', in the last one, and 'Why Couldn't It Be Christmas' in the one before._

_Remember my best friend, Kelly? Well, she moved to Chicago last week.__I couldn't just let her leave without telling her.__So, I went over to her house, and I just told her everything. When I say everything, I mean, everything. __From my crush to my cutting.__ She told me that she had the same kind of feelings for me. I was happy and sad at the same time. Who knows if I'll ever see her again? She'll always be in my memories. She had beautiful brown eyes. __Sort of a root beer color.__ Her hair was a light brown. Not super light, but not super dark either. She has the most beautiful smile. It made me happy just knowing she was happy. I don't think I'll ever fell like that again__I miss her._

_Miley Ray

* * *

_

_'At least I know what happened to her__'_ I thought to myself after reading another entry.

I couldn't take the suspense of wondering what happened to this girl. She sounded…cute. I must have liked her a lot. But I don't remember her.

I sighed as I rolled onto my back.

I laid in my bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. The only light came from the full moon outside the open window. The crickets chirped and the leaves rustled from the slight breeze.

My dad and Jackson had felt I was safe enough to be left home alone while they went to a Tennessee Vols basketball game.

They had left a little after one o'clock, I made myself lunch before watching television and taking a nap. When I woke up, I saw that the sun was just now setting, and it was already six. They probably wouldn't be back for nearly four more hours.

I stood up and stretched before turning the channel to some music and going into the kitchen. I listened as Toby Keith's song 'Beer For My Horses' with Willie Nelson came on.

I started to sing the first verse and chorus before I suddenly stopped.

_'How the heck do I know this song?'_ I thought to myself. _'I've never listened to any songs besides the one CD I have of Johnny Cash.'_

I continued to think about it for a minute before finally moving to the refrigerator and getting out the carton of orange juice.

I set it onto the kitchen counter and grabbed one of the chairs near the table.

I heard another song come onto the radio from the TV.

_'Young by Kenny Chesney.'_Was my first thought when I heard the guitar playing.

Slightly distracted at my new found talent, I pulled the chair over to the edge of the counter. I still wasn't tall enough to get the glasses off the top shelf.

Standing on the chair, I hoisted myself up and stood atop the counter. I reached for a plastic cup instead of the glass ones, just in case I dropped it.

Stepping down from the counter, I felt my foot slip from beneath me. I heard a loud thump, and felt pain shoot through my head.

I couldn't see anything, or hear anything.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and felt my head pounding. I groaned when I sat up and reached up to feel the back of my head. I lightly touched it and quickly drew my hand back.

_'That hurt.'_ I thought to myself.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." I said out loud to the empty room. Instead of hearing Kenny Chesney singing like he was before I fell and hit my head, I heard Tim McGraw's voice begin to flow through the speakers.

_'When The Stars Go Blue.'_ I thought, before starting to wonder what was going on.

I slowly stood up and walked over to pick up the plastic cup I had dropped.

I grabbed it and poured the orange juice into it.

'Wasn't this just cold?' I felt the warm carton in my hand as I put it back into the fridge.

I walked into the living room and glanced at the clock.

"How can it be 7:05!" I exclaimed. "It was just six when I went into the kitchen."

I shook my head and set my juice on the coffee table before plopping down onto the couch.

Sighing, I flipped through the channels for nearly five minutes until I settled on a re-run of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

Have you ever gotten that feeling where you have no idea what to do but you know yuou need to do something?

Well, that's kind of how I feel right now.

Maybe I should just go to bed..

Turning off the TV, I just left my orange juice and walked up to my room.

And, that's where we were or are now.

I couldn't fall asleep, so I remembered that little black book that was sitting underneath my pillow.

I read that entry and now, I'm just laying here.

After nearly a half hour, I finally heard the sound of the old truck pulling into our long driveway.

Sighing, I rolled over and closed my eyes. I listened as Jackson and my dad walked into the house. I heard the muffled sounds of them talking to each other and the muffled steps of them walking around on the floor below.

Finally, I heard Jackson walk up the stairs, and my dad followed him soon.

The house was so silent and the moon shone bright through my window.

I laid and listened to my dad's TV in his room. I could hear the low rumblings of his deep snoring coming down the hallway.

How could I hear people and know that people are awake somewhere in the world, and still feel like I'm completely alone and empty?

When am I supposed to figure out where my life is going and what's going to happen?

Am I even supposed to figure it out?

Do I want to know what might happen?

Life shouldn't be this hard. Life shouldn't be hard for anyone.

And, yet, we still have those people out there dealing with personal problems of their own. They don't even care if anyone wants to help.

Right now, I'd give anything for someone to jump in my life and help me.

This is too much. These weird feelings. These weird predictions.

Mainly, these weird feelings.

Why do I get the feeling to sing every time I hear someone coming up the stairs?

Why do I get the feeling of looking out the window to see if someone's coming?

Why won't these feelings go away?

Why am I getting the feeling that nobody wants to tell me the truth?

Why am I getting the feeling that I might not be able to handle the truth?

Why am I getting this weird feeling to reach under my bed and grab that little black box I found the day before?

That little black box that was filled with letters of suicide and death, poems of depression, and a small, cool, thin razor…


End file.
